


Foolish Games

by KatiKitten



Series: We Used To Be Friends [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheerio!Rachel, F/M, Gen, Rachel Berry/Brittany S. Pierce friendship, Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray friendship, Rachel Berry/Santana Lopez quasi-friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiKitten/pseuds/KatiKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One thing leads to another leads to another leads to another, which leads to Rachel crying in the bathroom, leads to another leads to another, and Rachel's a Cheerio? What?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foolish Games

Rehearsal went about as well as could be expected. Finn was ignoring everyone, since everyone had known and hadn't told him, and in his mind, Rachel had chosen Noah and Quinn over him. Noah and Quinn were ignoring everyone on Finn's side of the room. Mercedes was ignoring Kurt, and he was ignoring her back. Everyone on Finn's side of the room was ignoring Rachel, though Finn did glare when Mike and Matt whirled Rachel around the room in an impromptu dance number.

Basically, everyone was ignoring someone, and Mr. Schuester was ignoring most of them as much as he could. Brittany and Rachel made a poster during lunch to put up in the choir room before their after school rehearsal, listing the five rules. Kurt was on hand to make sure they didn't use too much glitter or gold stars and to convince Brittany to not draw squirrels. The result was a rather pretty poster, definitely created by a girl, hanging on the wall when everyone arrived at the second rehearsal.

After the awkward rehearsals of awkwardness, Noah came over to Quinn and Rachel's house again. Rachel decided then that one of her new goals was to ensure that Noah Puckerman aced all his classes that year, not just merely passed.

Somehow, Rachel trying to convince Quinn to let Noah be involved with Drizzlet (and that took a _lot_ of work to convince her) turned into Rachel and Noah dating again. ...Rachel's given up trying to wrap her head around _that_ one.

But Noah did have lovely arms, really. And he had a very talented mouth. Perhaps this time, they would actually make it work?

The next day, Noah was breaking up with her at her locker.

Rachel might have been the one to accidentally start it. He'd been odd around her the last two periods of the day, so she followed after him in the hallway. "You know, Noah, I will always be honest with you. Sometimes painfully so. All I ask in return is that you be honest with me."

Noah turned around, giving her a soft smile that she didn't necessarily think of as an expression that Noah Puckerman could make. "Look, Rachel, you can really sing, and you're actually pretty fantastic in the kissing department. I actually kinda dig you, you know? But you're not cool with me making out with other girls while I'm with you, and I respect that. It's kinda new to me, but I respect it. Here's the deal. Tiffani and Chyna are smoking hot, and they just asked me on a date with _both_ of them. If I didn't take them up on that offer, I'd have to turn in my man card and start getting facials with Kurt. And I'm just not willing to do that. But I know you're not okay with me dating around and sleeping with other girls, and I don't want to cheat on you. So I'm breaking up with you. Wanna go get coffee tomorrow before school? We can still go to that movie on Friday."

Rachel just looked at Puck -- _Puck_ , not Noah -- and ran down the hallway, making it to the girls' bathroom before breaking down in sobs.

Rachel didn't have a lot of private time before the door opened again, and she tried to choke down her tears. Two pairs of white sneakers and a pair of leather boots stopped outside her stall, and Quinn's voice reached Rachel's ears. "Rachel, we've stuck the cleaning sign outside the door. No one will bother us. Open the door now, Rachel."

Rachel unlocked the stall, and the three cheerleaders (or former cheerleader, in Quinn's case, though Quinn would always be a cheerleader to Rachel) filed into the little stall. Brittany was the first one to hug Rachel, and Quinn was pressing toilet paper into Rachel's hand. Santana would never be anything _but_ a bitch, but right then, she was concentrating her bitch focus on Tiff-an-i and Chy-na (yes, she really was emphasizing their names like that). According to Santana, the two Cheerios were skanks who belonged at the bottom of the pyramid, and Sue Sylvester had put them up to this latest sex-capade.

Brittany stroked Rachel's hair. "It's okay to be mad. We can put superglue in their shampoo, if you'd like. They'll have their heads. They'll look like baby butts. No one will want to date them. Except the aliens from Predator."

Santana and Quinn just looked at Brittany, and Santana offered gently, "Britt, do you mean the pervs on 'How to Catch a Predator'?"

Brittany nodded exuberantly. "Yeah, that one."

Rachel gave Brittany a wobbly smile. "Thank you, Brittany, truly. I appreciate it. But I do not condone retaliation that will result in any kind of physical damage."

Santana stood from crouching on the floor, rolling her eyes. "Come on, Berry. We're going to the gym and working on your layout step out layout. Once you got that, I'll go get Coach, and you're going to get on the squad. Make Puckerman regret ditching you. You got the legs to make him go blind spanking that snake."

Rachel dried her eyes off. "You know what? I think you have a point, Santana. There is no use crying over boys. All they do is distract from what really matters. Cheerios would be good conditioning for learning how to dance in a group."

Santana led the way to the gym, with Brittany and Quinn distracting anyone that tried to ask Rachel what was wrong (and there was something intensely satisfying about Santana body-checking Jacob Ben Israel into the lockers). Once there, Rachel spent the next hour going over the tumbling passes that the two girls had taught her, pushing her body to the limits to nail the layout step out layout. The layouts weren't really that hard for her. It was getting that stupid step out that was proving difficult. But Rachel prided herself on her ability to get her body to do whatever she wanted it to, so she was determined to master the move.

After the hour was up, she had it pretty solid, and she decided to add in a roundoff back handspring before the layout step out layout. If she was going to make it on the squad and not have Sue Sylvester laugh her out of the gym, she would have to seriously impress the woman who really should have been placed on various medicines a long time before Rachel joined the school.

Two hours after Noah Puckerman dumped her, Rachel Berry had a brand new Cheerios uniform.

Revenge is definitely best served piping hot.


End file.
